Television antennae known as "rabbit ears" pivotally mounted on a television set often present a hazard to the eyes of an individual moving in proximity to the television set. Also, signal reception can sometimes be enhanced on the antenna shafts by the addition of tin foil or other metal which provides a greater receiving surface. These antenna shafts are usually plated and sometimes the contrast between an antenna shaft and adjacent walls or articles of furniture is not sufficient to cause a person to become aware of the presence or orientation of the antenna shaft. As a result, persons can walk directly into the antenna shaft which pokes their eyes or other facial parts. This can cause permanent damage if the injury is severe enough.
Since antenna shafts of this type are pivotally mounted on the television set itself, they are often moved into various angled positions to tune to particular television stations. They often project laterally or forwardly of the television set and in the path of movement of persons walking past or toward the television set itself. In this situation, a hazard arises and people nearby must be aware of the locations of the antenna shafts to prevent being injured by them. Furthermore, improving signal reception capabilities of the antenna shafts could reduce the necessity of positioning the antenna shafts in dangerously protruding attitudes.
Thus, a need has arisen to provide a simple device for use in protecting the facial parts, especially the eyes, from being poked by an antenna shaft on a television set and for simultaneously providing a better signal reception.